Traerlo de vuelta
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: Entrada numero 17. Oscuro. Más oscuro. Más oscuro aun. La oscuridad sigue creciendo. La sombra corta profundamente... Lectura de protones: negativa...El siguiente experimento parece… Muy...Muy...Interesante ….. ¿Qué piensan ustedes dos? (One-shot) (Riren) (Dedicado a Nicot)


**Bueno~ el summary lo saque del juego undertale :3**

 **Este one-shot quisiera dedicárselo a Nicot (tal vez no lo lea… pero en verdad quise hacerlo: 3) por ser tan bella y siempre responder mis reviews**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Eren está más o menos (mucho) paranoico y habra codigos (como el cifrado del espejo) Traducidos por mi ;)**

 **Si ven este viñeta** * **quisiera que leyeran el párrafo de forma rápida,para que sientan en carne propia la paranoia que siente Eren, ya después pueden leerlo lentamente :D**

 **Ahora sí, a leer~**

* * *

-Eren – la silla que está en el rincón derecho del salón, está vacía

¿ahí no iba una persona?

-Eren…- el número 16 de la lista a desaparecido, ahora solo se saltan al 17

-Jaeger – En las fotos de graduación… hay un espacio vacío al lado mío

-¡JAEGER! –la casa vecina se ha esfumado, mamá dice que siempre estuvo ahí esa ferretería

Yo estoy seguro que antes había una casa

-¡EREN JAEGER!- sabía que me llamaban

De igual manera, no tengo el porqué de contestar

-¿Qué? – Jean sigue ardiendo en rabia, Armin llega a su lado y sonríe

-Eren, queríamos saber si querías ir a la nueva heladería que queda al lado de la cancha de la escuela bilingüe –

No debería

Estoy castigado, por lo tanto, haciéndole caso a mi moral y ética, no puedo.

*Eso causaría una fractura en mi buen comportamiento y el espacio tiempo crearía una acción que no debe de llevarse a cabo…

*Si eso pasa, seguiría una cadena interminable de malos hábitos y mi comportamiento injustificado quedaría hecho trizas

¡Podría morir!

*Miles de cosas pasarían y es mejor prevenir cualquier error

Cualquier error…

-Er-

-No puedo – les corto y me levanto. Mis movimientos es mejor cuidarlos, cada paso crea un espacio temporal en donde hay una situación diferente…

Una en donde Armin me coge del brazo y me dice "Eren por favor"

Otra, en donde la chica que lleva esos libros pesados se tropieza conmigo y caemos en un revoltijo de acciones en donde ella puede ser capaz de enamorarse de mí, porque le he ayudado

Jean puedo el golpearme y comenzar una pelea en donde su epidermis sufra grandes cambios físicos en donde yo seré el culpable

Debo…

Debo de evitarlo

-Armin, no iré – estaba a punto de cogerme del brazo, la acción número uno fue acertada –Jean, ayuda a esa linda chica – se la señalo.

De inmediato ayuda a la pelinegra de nombre Mikasa

Me ve a mí y se sonroja

*Salgo corriendo y piso cuidadosamente un promedio de las grietas que hay en el piso, la raíz cuadrada me dice que estoy equivocado, es más del promedio

….

Estoy actuando de nuevo paranoico ¿cierto?

No debería… *pero las acciones equivocadas pueden causar una crisis…

Ya

Desde hace tiempo que actuó así…

Desde que me he dado cuenta que falta alguien, no recuerdo el nombre de ese _alguien_ pero sé que ha desaparecido

No hay fotos o pertenencias

Soy el único que se siente así, incluso mamá que parece haberlo conocido, también lo ha olvidado

No tengo la obligación, pero por algún motivo necesito el volver a descubrir que es lo que ha pasado

¿Quién es?

¿Qué paso?

¿Por qué siento que falta partes…?

* * *

Cada vez que doy un paso a mi casa, siento minúsculos momentos en donde la paranoia me controla

Por ejemplo

*Ese carrito de hot dog sufrirá cambios de ambientes y de peso convirtiéndolo en un ciclo de cambios químicos, estará lleno de _Penicillium_ y las personas que osen en comprar algo con los billetes que se han robado o tienen más bacterias que un retrete, se enfermaran y habrá un fenómeno llamado _infirmitas_ la cual hará estragos en las personas y los matara por dentro extinguiéndonos en un santiamén para nunca volver…

¿Exagere… mucho?

Créanme, podría haberles hablado de su temperatura y la radiación cósmica del elemento

*La capa de ozono se parece a los rayos ultravioletas que queman la epidermis de mi cuerpo promedio en el cual no le ha crecido vello

Creo… que

Me estoy pasando de nuevo

Bueno, retomando mi narración….

¡Llegue a mi casa y me encerré!

No quiero aburrirlos con más matemáticas o ciencias

Como dije anteriormente, esa persona desapareció

Un ejemplo, esa vez en la que revise en los álbumes y encontré una foto en donde estoy yo, con patines – de niño – y a mi lado, esta Armin

El problema es que - a Armin lo conocí en preparatoria, no desde niño, por lo tanto en la foto lo han remplazado.

Otro ejemplo, es la nota que encontré debajo de mi cama

Decía "No olvides"

Lo irónico es que al leerla ya había olvidado completamente todo

También encontré discos –rayados por cierto - y cassetes

En ellos decía (si reproducías los cassetes) su nombre

Levi Ackerman

Un nombre muy extraño a mi parecer

También dejo un mensaje

ENTRADA NUMERO DIECISIETE

La pista era sencilla

Tenía un álbum que en cada foto había una fecha y una frase o historia pequeña, de los que paso en la breve imagen

Había uno que decía ENTRADA NUMERO DIECISIETE porque era la foto más oculta y vergonzosa que tenía, por lo tanto – y aunque suene tonto – todo lo que tuviera esas simples palabras para mí, era algún secreto que nadie podría ver

Como mi cuaderno de matemáticas – más de la mitad del salón me lo ha pedido prestado – no sé qué le ven a un simple cuaderno de algebra con teoremas de Pitágoras y unas simples teorías o reglas que nadie aplica.

Retomando, busque el álbum rápidamente y en la gran estantería de libros de mi habitación encontré uno que decía "Física cuántica"

No era mío

Al abrirlo decía Jean Kirschtein

Tampoco era del caballo

Era de ese tal Levi… supongo

Lo deje en su lugar y seguí hasta encontrar el álbum

Foto tras foto

Todas falsas porque faltaba él en ellas

La última y más vergonzosa…

Yo besando a… ¡¿ MARCO?!

O bueno, verdad que todo esto es falso

Detrás decía, si no me equivocaba, y no lo hice

"ENTRADA NUMERO DIECISIETE"

En la esquina unas siglas

 _LA Y EJ_

Levi ackerman y Eren Jaeger

Si justamos piezas y no tenemos cerebro de caballo, nos damos cuenta perfectamente que yo tenía una relación muy íntima con ese tal Levi

El cual desapareció misteriosamente

El álbum lo dejo en su lugar y espacio específico, abro la ventana para que la estrella más grande de nuestra vía láctea – a decir verdad no lo es, se ha descubierto que- valla bajando lentamente a una velocidad de 0,0000001 por segundo

Rebusco debajo de mi casa y encuentro un cassete negro

Pero al tratar de descifrar que dice, me soy cuenta que es una canción de los 90´s

Pensando y dando rienda suelta a mi paranoia, la cinta del cassete la saco y después con una lapicero – siempre hay uno en mi cabello… si… debería de por lo menos peinarme – lo arreglo metiendo la punta en el Supply reel de este

Unos giros y varios gritos de mamá para que le ayude a cocinar y el cassete ahora dice otra cosa

O bueno trata

Sótano

Si, sótano

Es lo único que dice

¿Yo tengo un sótano?

¿Levi planeo esto?

¿Levi está viajando por el inter-espacio?

¿Debería de echar todo a la caneca y seguir con mi vida como el chico paranoico?

¿Debo aceptar que soy gay?

-¡EREN! – mamá tumba la puerta dulcemente y me arrastra – de los cabellos – pero con dulzura, hasta la cocina

-Ayúdame a fritar esas chuletas – abro la boca y tomo aire – No, no. No me vengas con que la chuleta causa un 32% de muertes en el mundo, no necesito de esa información – maldición y yo que quería decirle que había subido un 33%

-Mamá…-

-Dime-

-No te parece extraño que el vecino de-

-Mira Eren – suspira, o no, ha puesto cada mano en su cadera – esa ferretería que vez allá, siempre ha estado ahí y nunca he conocido a un chico pelinegro de acento francés – se llama Levi

-Bueno… - me lavo las manos y las meto en el tazón con harina de pan - Mamá

-¿Qué?- creo que está en sus días

-¿Tenemos un sótano? –

….

-Sí, y está en debajo de tu armario resguardado con una candado, en donde solo los unicornios tiene la llave – es muy acida –Ahor-

-¡Gracias! – salgo trotando hasta mi habitación

Sé que lo dice, es lo que dirían algunos "Sarcasmo"

Pero de igual manera, puedo encontrar con eso una excusa para escaparme, aunque claro, ahora mamá pensara que soy un estúpido

¿Sótano?

Tal vez algo como eso no…

¿Un ático…?

No, no tenemos

Y que tal…

El garaje

Nunca entramos ahí porque está lleno de polvo e insectos aterradores además de cosas innecesarias como un triciclo – pequeño, color rosa – y marcos que tienen fotos extrañas

Para ser honestos me da miedo

Pero hay que ser valiente una vez en la vida ¿no?

Que yo recuerde, nunca lo he sido

Bajo las escaleras lentamente y diviso a mamá, trato de lo posible de no toparme con ella, en puntitas y saltándome más de un 1/3 de las baldosas echas de loza, descuelgo las llaves de al lado de la puerta y me pongo las pantuflas

Abro lentamente y cierro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

*De por sí, sé que he dañado ya las acciones no provistas y estoy haciendo algo que no estaba escrito desde esta mañana cuando me desperté, sin embargo, ya estoy oprimiendo el botón que hace a la reja metálica subir

Trago saliva y miro con terror todo lo que hay dentro, hasta cajas y muñecos, como bacterias y aves

Despacio y sin prisa, me hago paso entre los pequeños espacios – eso sonó estúpido – y estornudo

Me alarmo

*Miles de bacterias se procrearon en ese pequeño milisegundo, si sigo así todo empeorara y será un gran caos….~me estoy dejando llevar~…. La invasión comenzara mañana y todos moriremos

¡EXAGERO!

*Entonces nos comerán vivos y seremos solo hueso…

….

Ahora que lo pienso, cuando estoy más cerca, más paranoico me pongo

Ya saben

Al llegar a un montículo de hormigas no evite el decir sus nombre científicos sin equivocarme, es como si mi cabeza recordara todo lo que he aprendido en la secundaria y primaria

Solo que de una manera más compleja

…

Tengo una teoría

Al desaparecer Levi, sus recuerdos e existencia se esfumaron, aunque, sabiendo que eso podía pasar, él me dejo recuerdos o alguna pista de que tenía que hacer, su conciencia sigue latente y podría apostar a que él, sabe que sin su existencia, nada cambia.

Imaginemos que todo lo que se, es por Levi, y que cada vez que recuerdo algo, la paranoia viene

Eso explicaría el por qué cuando me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien, de inmediato comencé a sacarle el volumen a una goma de borrar

Si eso es verdad, significaría que yo había sido el único cercano a él, siendo que soy el único que se dio cuenta de que faltaba en esta vida.

O sea que tendré que ser yo el que lo traiga de vuelta…

¿Pero cómo?

¿Cómo?

Algo se me mete en ojo y bajo la mirada

Una nota

 _Wh dpr lglrwd_

¿Código cesar?

Si lo traduzco diría...

 _Te amo idiota_

No debería de sonrojarme

Pero pasa

Y lo siento

Alzo la nota y veo la esquina

 _LA_

 _..._

 _¿Esta nota por que existe?_

 _No se supone que todo lo que tenga que ver con el, tiene que desaparecer..._

 _..._

Me he embrutecido porque no he dejado de imaginar cómo es él

¿Acaso me enamore de alguien que ya no existe?

Bueno, técnicamente ya estaba enamorado

Los ladridos del perro de-quien-sabe-quien me sacan de mis divagaciones y me recuerda que mañana tengo examen de literatura

No creo que haya problema

La nota la doblo y la guardo al tiempo en donde camino y esquivo vidrios (malditos jarrones)

Los grillos cantan y mis pasos se detienen

Grillos

 _Había una vez un pequeño grillo el cual se mecía en una pequeña hamaca hecha de hojas y ramitas, meditando por horas sus problemas y el de sus vecinos, estos solo decían que era un desperdicio, guardando secretos e imaginando mundos, pensó que pasaría si en ese, el no existiera_

 _¿Seguiría siendo igual?_

 _¿Alguien le extrañaría?_

 _Resulto que una mariposa se posó a su lado y le hablo_

 _De ella, muchas cosas aprendió_

 _Tal vez solo no quedo_

¿Por qué pensar en insectos en estos mismos momentos?

No tengo ni idea

Una manta color morado llama mi atención, cubre con recelo algo gigantesco y conocido

Ah, mi bicicleta

Al lado de esta, hay un papel arrugado, al enderezarlo me encuentro con que son *unos planos que tienen ecuaciones y teorías avanzadas que el mismo Albert Einstein creo en sus tiempos ¡esto en imposible!, nadie tiene esa inteligencia, ni siquiera yo lo puedo responder… según el plano, la maquina se llama _colisionador de_ _adrones_ , estructura metálica con una forma de circunferencia hueca

 _Dos partículas tienen que girar entre sí a la velocidad de la luz en forma opuesta, hasta que en cierto momento colisionan creando un…._ _ **¡AGUJERO NEGRO!**_

 _ **-¡¿QUE?!**_ _-_ retomemos, ¿por qué me alarmado tanto?

Pues el maldito –si Levi – creo una amenaza que puede destruir el planeta tierra en segundos, un agujero negro que no se desintegre y pueda absorber todo a su paso…. Además los agujeros negros se alimentan de la energía, en momentos todo puede desaparecer

 _ **-¡¿PERO QUE PENSABA ESE IMBECIL?! –**_ ¡tenía un novio tan hueco de sentido común acaso!

Respira

Respira…

Yo…yo…

Me largo

Si, doy media vuelta

No puedo sacrificar todo el planeta por devolver a la existencia a Levi

Crear una maquina me tomaría años y hacerla funcionar siglos, ¡por amor a la ciencia! Yo no pued-

Tropiezo con algo (más bien, tropiezo, y me doy cuenta de lo que hay en el piso)

Un disco

Al levantarlo y entrecerrar los ojos, leo entre líneas el nuevo cifrado

 _Op tpz vo jejpub sfqspevdfmp_

 _Cifrado espejo_

 _No soy un idiota, reprodúcelo_

Ahora que lo pienso, Levi debe de saberse todos los códigos conocidos

...

-Estás loco – y ahora hablo solo

¿El video puede esperar hasta mañana?

Claro que si

Bostezo y me relamo los labios

En que lio me he metido

Al escuchar solo el cantar de grillos y algún que otro ladrido de perro, salgo del garaje y lo cierro

Busco las llaves en mis bolsillos y al encontrarla entro y veo el plato de comida encima de la mesa

Más tarde le pediré disculpas a mamá

Mi habitación sigue silenciosa y los cassetes tanto los discos están en el piso acumulando espacio, mi cama está repleta de ropa – mamá la descolgó, pero espera a que yo la doble –

Sin embargo solo me siento y me acuesto encima de ella, el disco que encontré, lo dejo en la mesita de noche y de mi cabello, saco el lapicero que utilice antes

Doy vueltas de 270 grados y cierro los ojos

…..

…..

Imposible

IM-PO-SI-BLE

*Mis neuronas explotan a una velocidad comparable con la del sonido y me dice millones de consecuencias catastróficas por no ver el disco ahora, mi conciencia conspira con mi inconciencia y no me dejan dormir, mi sistema cardiaco va más rápido y la presión de mi cuerpo baja

Me levanto con rapidez y prendo el DVD, limpio el disco con la sustancias CH3 CH2 OH combinadas y lo pongo.

Espero, me muerdo una uña, vuelvo el lapicero a mi cabello y arranco una hoja de mi cuaderno

Abrazo la almohada en forma de delfín y me siento en el piso

El video comienza entrecortado y con interferencia, después solo es una voz y tres identidades

 _-Hey, hey grábame –_ soy yo

De 10 años

Le hablo a la cámara que alguien sostiene mientras que trato de hacer un truco con mi patineta, lo recuerdo, aunque esa persona era Armin

- _Sabes que te ves ridículo-_ la voz es profunda y habla con burla

Supongo que es el que sostiene la cámara

¿Sera Levi?

- _Levi, vamos, no seas aguafiestas –_ no soy yo ni Levi, es alguien con la voz aún más chillona e irritante

- _Cállate Bastarda –_ mi yo de pequeño sonríe, porque Levi le ha apuntado con la cámara

 _-Ahora contemplen -_ Realizo un Ollie (truco en donde levanto la tabla en el aire) y caigo _–¡Lo_ _vieron! ¡Lo vieron!_

 _-Wau que sorprendente –_ Eren de 10 años hace un puchero, yo tontamente lo arremedo _– ahora vámonos -_ Miro con extrañeza como ese Eren trata de hacer otro truco (para sorprender a Levi) y cae

Si cae

Y se raspa la rodilla

Idiota

…

Me estoy diciendo idiota a mí mismo

¡Donde quedo el…!

- _Imbécil –_ la cámara se la da a la persona de atrás – _Ahora Carla me matara_ – sale en el video

Y no lo veo

Como dije, él ya no existe

Solo se ve como una mancha borrosa, como un cristal empañado.

 _-Hey no –"_ Levi" carga en brazos a mi yo de niño

Me queda una duda

¿Porque en este video no lo remplazaron con otro?

- _Deja de hacer berrinche, si no te desinfecto esa pierna, puedes perderla_ – ¿eh?

- _Menti-mentiroso-_

- _No, no lo soy… Las bacterias atacaran tu pierna y habrá pus, pronto se infectara por completo y habrá que amputarla_ – ¡Yo no me cre-!

 _-¿Enserio? – la mancha asiente – ¡Entonces que esperas!¡ No quiero quedar como el soldadito de plomo idiota!_ – Enserio…¿ era tan ingenuo?

- _Aww son tan lindos_ – la persona que sostiene la cámara habla

- _Cállate_ – Eren y "Levi" hablan al mismo tiempo

Yo tengo una aglomeración de sangre en las mejillas

Ruborizarse

Oh vaya

- _Siguen siéndol… ¡oigan no me dejen hablando sola! –_ en el video veo como "nos" alejamos, Levi con la patineta en mano

- _Bue-no~ entonces yo me quedo con la cámara –_ Apunta hacia ella misma

No la conozco

De igual manera no se ve

Es otra mancha

Otra persona que ya no existe

- _Me vez, ahora no… ¡me vez!-_ la chica en el video sufre de retraso mental- escribo en la libreta

Se aleja de la vista del lente y vuelve (la mancha me lo confirma)

Lo hace sucesivamente y después, alguien la golpea desde atrás

 _-Gafas de mierda –_ La mancha vuelve – _¡dame eso!_ – le arrebata la cámara, ahora solo apunta al suelo

- _Oye ¡eso duele! –_

 _-No tanto como mi mano en tu-_

 _-Levi –_ Esta vez Eren habla _– creo que me voy a desmayar- no sé qué pasa, la cámara no los capta_

- _Y si le das respiración boca a bo-_

 _-Adiós –_ el video muestra un signo de batería baja

La cámara esta que se descarga

Antes de poder ver el momento en donde Levi se apunta a sí mismo para apagarla, esta se apaga sola

De pronto otro video

La voz no se escucha bien

- _Bu-bue…. Este es nuestro experim…de la compete …as –_ miro a ver si son los cables

Nada

 _-Soy Er…er, mi compañer-o_ …- la pantalla se vuelve negra

 _-No tengo tiempo para esto –_ una voz habla al tiempo en donde La pantalla vuelve al inicio y el DVD saca el disco

Vuelvo a presionar el botón para que el disco vuelva a entrar

Voces y unas siluetas

\- El _Experimento salió mal, ¡todo esto es tú culpa! – ¿_ de quién?

 _-¡¿Mia?! Quien fue el estúpido que puso a las partículas girar opuestamente_

 _-¡Yo, pero…!_

 _-Está mal Levi_ _ **¡NUNCA DEBIMOS DE EXPERIMENTAR CON LA MATERIA NEGRA!**_ _–_ ¿Materia negra?

Ah

Agujeros negros

 **-¡¿** _ **Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! ¡NO PUEDO TRAERLA DE VUELTA!-**_ ¿a quien quieren traer de vuelta?

- _Y si, y si…¿lo alimentamos con energía?_ –

 _-¡Estás loco!-_ las siluetas son solo manchas blancas – _Mira_ \- se escucha un suspiro – _me salgo, no quiero saber más de estos experimentos…_

- _Tienes miedo_ – las cosas se ponen tensas – _miedo de lo que viste… miedo de esa_ -

 _-¡Escucha Eren! Sí, tengo miedo, miedo de lo paso; miedo de lo que puedo pasar… miedo de… de perderte_ –

-¡Y crees que yo no tengo miedo! – resoplo y me siento en la cama – _Pero… ¿Qué pasara con la señorita Hanj_ i? – ¿quién?

Maldición

Odio cuando pierdo el hilo de la conversación

- _Mira, mañana haremos todo lo posible para volver a arreglar el colisionador de adrones –_ Toco el DVD y alejo la mano

Esta caliente

- _Y si no se-_

 _-¡SE PUEDE! Lo único que puede salir mal es que unos de los dos sea absorbido -_ trago saliva

- _Eh… ¿Levi_? –

 _-Si-_

- _La cámara está encendida. –_

 _-Apágala entonces… te espero en la sala – la mancha blanca se acerca demasiado a la cámara y suspira_

 _-Mamá me va a matar de nuevo… no llegue a comer a tiempo – parece que la cámara tiene la hora – este es el video número 5 de Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman –_ Espera.. ¡hay más! _– Experimento exitoso… con graves problemas…–_ se apaga

Y el disco sale de inmediato

Mis neuronas todavía asimilan toda la información…

Levi ya sabía que iba a desaparecer y por eso, traspasando la memoria de la cámara a un disco, lo dejo en el ¿garaje?

Algunas cosas no encajan

Como ¡¿Por qué hicimos eso?!

¡¿Por qué jugar con la materia negra?!

¿Quién es Hanji?

¿Dónde están los otros videos?

¿Por qué… me siento tan vacío?

Y por qué…¿Lo extraño?

Una decisión

 _Una_

El DVD reproduce de nuevo el disco

Y una voz suena

 _Entrada numero 17_

 _Oscuro_

 _Más oscuro_

 _Más oscuro aun_

 _La oscuridad sigue creciendo_

 _La sombra corta profundamente_

 _Lectura de protones: negativa_

 _El siguiente experimento parece…_

 _Muy_

 _Muy_

 _Interesante_

… _.._

 _¿Qué piensan ustedes dos?_

-Pienso…

 _ **Que debo de traerte de vuelta**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **En verdad, gracias por leer**

 **En verdad no tengo intención de seguirlo… Aunque tiene elementos para convertirlo en un fic**

 _ **Creo que eso depende de ustedes**_

 _ **Soy malísima~ en matemáticas DX por lo tanto, hay cosas que invente :V**_

 _ **Me mate insertando el word los wingdings (símbolos que tiene el significado de una letra) pero al final fanfiction no quiso aceptarlos ;(**_

 _ **Me toco el recurrir por los codigos**_

 _ **No sé qué poner de imagen de portada, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia ¡me encantaría escucharla! :3**_

 _ **Si no entendieron algo, ¡pregúntenmelo!**_

 _ **Se los responderé: D**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite~**_


End file.
